Intangible (One-Shot)
by Azuka Mizuno
Summary: Porque empeñarte en buscar algo que ya tienes, ¿porque no lo puedes ver?, si sabes que esta ahi, ¿entonces? que pasa cuando necesitas reflexionar sobre tu vida por un sueño... ¿Sera agradable?, o ¿le daras un mejor final feliz?


**Intangible**

Durante varios dias eh tenido el mismo sueño, no le encontraba significado alguno hasta ese dia . . .

Al pie de una montaña, habia un lago, hermoso, azul y cristalino, me acerque a beber un poco de agua, estaba cansada sin razón aparente, mas sin embargo, el agua a pesar de su hermosura estaba salada, ¿Como era esto posible?, entonces mire a todos lados en busca de una razón, para mi sorpresa logre ver a un costado a una muchachita, estaba llorando inconsolablemente, sus lagrimas caian a orillas del lago.

Me acerque y con delicadeza intente animarla, por mas que intentaba consolarla no podia lograrlo, hasta que supe porque lloraba, fue engañada, -la vida no se acaba con eso- le dije, -tienes que ser fuerte, habla con él, si en verdad te ama, te pondra delante de todas las cosas, pero habla, no guardes tu ira, tu coraje, solo asi encontraras una solucion a tu problema-, la chica me miro un poco con recelo y de un bolsillo saco una linda perla, su color era rosado y brillante, -Solo si es necesario- me dijo - y lo que estas buscando, es intangible, tomala- acerco la perla a mis manos, que para ese momento estaba un poco temblorosa, -pero, debes saber bien el precio a pagar, esta perla significa algo muy valioso, una amistad, esa amistad duradera- la perla comenzo a cambiar su color rosado un poco, variaba entre tonos claros, -pero ten cuidado, si tu alma te engaña, perdera su color original y no encontraras lo que te hace falta para terminar tu recorrido- tartamudeando -¿m...mi...r...re...co...rri...do...?- la mire a los ojos, la chica sonrio y se desvanecio en el momento, -espera... ¿Que mas necesito saber?, ¿A donde debo ir?- intente gritar, en ese instante el lago se evaporo dejando un rastro de bellas flores y un arcoiris, su vocecilla dijo a la lejania, -busca el carmesí...- confundida, segui mi camino.

Despues de caminar un buen rato, llegue a donde habia muchisimas cuevas, al final me decidí y entre a una, no podia sacar de mi mente el carmesí, que buscara el carmesí, cuando regrese de mis pensamientos, estaba al final de la cueva, no habia nada, solo tres hermosos botones de rosa, no pude evitar el acercarme y contemplarlos, -Escoje una- escuche a lo lejos, voltee buscando de donde provenia la voz, -revelara tu mas grande deseo, cuando abra el boton- me armé de valor y le contesté - ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre el carmesí?, responde...- saliendo de entre las sombras una niña, no tendra ni diez años cumplidos, con un abrigo negro y una bufanda que le cubria la mayor parte del rostro, lentamente se acerco a mi, su voz era tan tierna y melodiosa, tomo mi muñeca con sus pequeñas manos, -no lo se, podrias preguntarselos pero...- mirandola un poco confundida -¿pero que?- un poco nerviosa la niña, -tienes que pagar, tienes que darle algo del mismo valor, solo asi, podrá responderte, aun asi ¿quieres elegir alguna?.

Suspire profundamente, sabia que no tenia nada de valor, mas que la perla que habia recibido antes, aun asi me arriesgue y contemple los tres botones de rosa para elegir, mi mirada se poso en uno, era diferente a los otros, ya que este era blanco y pequeño, me acerque para rozarlo con mis yemas, -quiero este, quiero preguntarle a este- cuando termine de hablar, el pequeño boton comenzo a abrirse, una luz brillante como un halo la cubrio al momento que una voz imponente hablaba, - Se lo que buscas y yo puedo dartelo, a cambio solo pido una cosa, si te habras dado cuenta, mis hermanas son imponentes y yo, bueno siempre quise que mis petalos fueran hermosos, siempre quise portar un color que enorgulleciera a quien me viera, que se enamoraran conmigo a simple vista, si tu puedes teñir mis petalos de un carmesí hermoso, podre darte lo que buscas, ¿aceptas?-.

Confundida e impresionada, me quede meditando un poco el como lo haria, -Dime, ¿cual seria la forma correcta de teñirte?- la niña susurro - solo con sangre, no con cualquiera logras el tono carmesí, debe ser sangre pura, inocente-, arrodillandome con lagrimas en mis ojos, -no puedo teñirte, no ... no puedo...- la niña solo me abrazo por la espalda, me tranquilizo para que dejara de llorar, - ¿Tu no puedes ah?, que dices de ti pequeña, ¿acaso tu podrias ayudarme?- la interrumpi sin vacilar, -Jamas, ella no puede hacerlo, no la metas, es algo que no le concierne-, la niña se paro frente a mi y lentamente se quito el abrigo, -dime, ¿en verdad quieres conseguir eso que buscas con tanto anhelo?- la tome de los hombros, -Si, pero yo debo obtenerlo, no debo perjudicarte, por favor, dejame buscar otra manera, -la niña me interrumpio, -me alegra que sea asi todavia, ¿no me reconoces?- al decir esto, la niña se quito la bufanda, me lleve una sorpresa al verme, de nuevo asi, pequeña e inocente, -sere feliz si tu aceptas y tomas lo que buscabas- la niña se acerco al rosal y se perdio en el halo, salio un destello de luz muy fuerte, solo alcance a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abri, solo habian pequeños brillos en la cueva, el boton habia florecido y tenia un color carmesí imponente, no pude evitar las lagrimas al levantar la bufanda, en ese instante cayo un rubí, carmesí como la rosa y con forma de corazón.

Al ponerme la bufanda, guarde el rubí junto con la perla, mire a todas partes buscando algo que me indicara el siguiente paso, asi que comenze a caminar para salir de ahi, ya en la entrada de la cueva un niño se acerco a mi, se veia cansado el muchachito solo me entrego un sobre y tal como llego, se fue, no pude ver remitente en el, solo decia "Para ti" en la parte de afuera, con curiosidad abri el sobre para encontrarme una nota peculiar.

* * *

"Si estas leyendo esto, ahora posees dos piedras valiosas, la amistad y el amor, aun asi, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo, sabia que llegarias lejos, ahora viene la verdadera prueba.

Un noble caballero te dara la ultima pieza para que obtengas aquello que deseas, no desesperes, pronto llegará, sabrás identificarlo muy bien, ahora descansa, pronto tendras noticias..."

* * *

-...¿Tendré noticias?-, en ese instante quede profundamente dormida, cuando desperte, estaba en la cama,y mire a mi alrededor, para darme cuenta que no estaba sola, -menudo sueño que tuve- dije en voz baja, me levante y me dirigí al tocador donde con cuidado me aliste para el dia, me puse unos hermosos aretes, me peine y coloque con calma un collar, al final di un poco de brillo a mi anillo para salir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.

Ya en la cocina, estaba con mi esposo, como todas las mañanas me beso la mejilla y se sento a desayunar, -Cariño, hoy tuve un sueño extraño... ¿Quieres saber de que se trata?- yo solo le hice un gesto a lo cual él prosiguio, -Soñe, amor que estaba buscando a una persona, para ser especificos a una mujer, tenia que darle algo muy importante, pero ahora que lo pienso no lo recuerdo muy bien-, yo estaba con el sarten intentando no quemar nada cuando él me tomo por la cintura y me dio la vuelta, -Amor, traes los aretes que te regale cuando eramos amigos- acaricio mi cuello y lo beso, - aun recuerdo ese dia, cuando por fin me atreví a confesarme, te di ese collar, hermoso, siempre te gusto el carmesí, y el tenerte en mis brazos me haces sentir completo, siento que contigo tengo cerca lo que no puedo ver ni tocar, pero se que esta aqui-, rei un poco y le dije, -Sabes amor, por fin encontre lo que buscaba-, él me miro un poco confundido mientras daba el primer bocado, -Y ¿Que era?-, sonrei y con ternura le respondí, -Eras tu, tonto.

* * *

_" Esta historia la hice hace mucho tiempo, ahora que la pase a la compu, pues la modifique un mucho, hare historias asi, y ya se como clasificarlas, para que no se pierdan, amm ammm una vez mas gracias por leer, tratare de publicar mas seguido ya saben si les gusta lo que leen o tienen criticas al respecto, sere amable de leerlas, un saludo y gracias por su tiempo._

_By:Azuka Mizuno_

_Pd. La historia es totalmente mia." _


End file.
